1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the three dimensional reproduction of images, in particular of paintings and photographs.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that many copies of famous paintings are reproduced so that a number of collectors can possess the same image.
The reproductions are carried out by master copiers who reproduce the artwork in series imitating them almost to perfection, through manual painting.
Said reproductions are very similar to the originals, included the brush strokes in relief that give force and vigour to the images.
Said reproductions are very expensive when the master copier is very talented, therefore not all collectors of paintings can dispose of and enjoy copies reproduced with said techniques.
An alternative and less expensive process is that of printed reproductions. The printed copies are almost perfect. They can reproduce even the smallest details of the work of art and are sold at a very reasonable price.
These reproductions are easily recognisable and cold. The image does not seem to have a soul, without the vivacity given by brush strokes and therefore by the relief of colours. In particular, the reproductions of paintings by artists who give body to their works with rich thick colours in order for the painted surface to appear irregular, the reproductions appear cold and their sight does not satisfy an expert viewer.
The aim of the present invention is a process for mass reproductions which allows the creation of copies at a limited cost, which allows the duplication of even the smallest detail of the original work of art or in any case of the reproduced image, which allows the reproduction in a three dimensional format, where the brush strokes of the work being imitated are visible on the copy and, in the case in which the imitated work is a photograph, the copy should take on the aspect of painted portraits or in any case it should appear as if created with techniques and effects which are distinctive of paintings.
The invention which has permitted to obtain said results consists in a process which foresees:
filming the painting or photograph to be copied with a photographic method or by means of a scanner and consequent electronic memorisation of the image;
preparing the support on which the photographic and/or pictorial image will be reproduced, consisting in the formation onto said support of a base coat or film, capable of adhering onto the support in a stable way and of receiving the colours of a print;
projecting onto the support, prepared as described above, the image to be reproduced;
brushing thick paint, normally of a single colour, so as to summarily reproduce the brush strokes in relief present on the original painting being imitated, or creating thickening brush strokes on the image of the projected photograph;
positioning the treated support in the printing machine, with the centring of the image on it so as to create a perfect match with the corresponding brush strokes in relief;
printing the imitated image on the support;
treating the printed surface with the transparent coats to give a shine and/or glow to the reproduction.
Said type of process is particularly advantageous in that it allows the xe2x80x9cindustrialxe2x80x9d production of copies which are faithful imitations of the original, are three dimensional, therefore not flat, have a surface treatment normally made with oil or transparent varnishes to hide the printing effect, and finally are of a very limited cost.
Another advantage of said process derives from the fact that the painting or photograph can be reproduced with dimensions that are very different from the original, while maintaining the perfect proportions of the parts which exist in the original work.
Another advantage derives from the fact that the reproduction can be carried out on different supports such as wood, canvas, cloth, glass, thick or thin plastic materials, considering that the printing operation is carried out on a prepared surface.